Many types of semiconductor devices such as dynamic random access memories (DRAMs), static rams (SRAMs), programmable memories, and microprocessors are formed in much the same way. Layers of oxide, nitride, and polycrystalline silicon (polysilicon or poly) are formed over a substrate such as silicon to form field and gate oxide, capacitor cell plates, word and digit lines, and various other structures.
To form a thick oxide layer such as field oxide, a thin blanket oxide layer is formed over a substrate. A blanket layer of protective material such as nitride is formed over the oxide layer, and a patterned mask is formed over the protective layer to cover regions of protective material while other regions of protective material remain exposed. The exposed protective regions (and often the underlying oxide layer) are etched to expose the underlying oxide layer (or underlying substrate). The substrate is then oxidized to form the field oxide. Other procedures using the local oxidation of silicon (LOCOS) are known.
Encroachment of isolation material such as oxide under adjacent nitride during field oxidation is well documented. Encroachment decreases the size of the usable silicon area for transistor formation, thereby decreasing transistor packing density on silicon. The following patents assigned to Micron Technology, Inc. are related to encroachment and/or field oxide, and are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,325 issued Sep. 25, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,221 issued Oct. 23, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,520 issued Sep. 17, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,586 issued Feb. 11, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,641 issued Jun. 2, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,682 issued Jul. 26, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,894 issued Oct. 25, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,016 issued Aug. 1, 1995.
A process which reduces field oxide encroachment effects to maximize the usable silicon area during the formation of a transistor would be desirable.